The present invention relates to implements for placing markings, such as writing and drawings, on substrates, and more particularly to devices capable of placing markings with selectable characteristics, such as color, line width, and style. Marking includes the deposition of material, such as ink or toner, or the modification of the substrate itself, such as by thermal or electrostatic means.
Various methods, systems and apparatus relating to the present invention are disclosed in the following co-pending applications filed by the applicant or assignee of the present invention simultaneously with the present invention:
Ser. No. 09/693,415 (NPA011US), Ser. No. 09/693,219 (NPA031US),
Ser. No. 09/693,280 (NPA040US), Ser. No. 09/693,515 (NPA046US),
Ser. No. 09/693,705 (NPA053US), Ser. No. 09/693,647 (NPA059US),
Ser. No. 09/693,690 (NPA064US), Ser. No. 09/693,593 (NPB006US),
Ser. No. 09/693,216 (NPS004US), Ser. No. 09/693,341 (NPS008US),
Ser. No. 09/696,473 (NPS013US) Ser. No. 09/696,514 (NPS024US),
Ser. No. 09/693,301 (NPPC1), Ser. No. 09/693,388 (UP01US),
Ser. No. 09/693,704 (UP02US), Ser. No. 09/693,510 (UP03US),
Ser. No. 09/09/693,336 (UP04US), Ser. No. 09/693,335 (UP05US)
The disclosures of these co-pending applications are incorporated herein by cross-reference.
Various methods, systems and apparatus relating to the present invention are disclosed in the following co-pending applications filed by the applicant or assignee of the present invention on Sep. 15, 2000:
Ser. No. 09/663,579 (NPA024US), Ser. No. 09/669,599 (NPA025US), Ser. No. 09/663,701 (NPA047US), Ser. No. 09/663,640 (NPA049US),
The disclosures of these co-pending applications are incorporated herein by reference.
Various methods, systems and apparatus relating to the present invention are disclosed in the following co-pending applications filed by the applicant or assignee of the present invention on Jun. 30, 2000:
Ser. No. 09/609,139 (NPA014US), Ser. No. 09/608,970 (NPA015US), Ser. No. 09/609,039 (NPA022US),
Ser. No. 09/607,852 (NPA026US), Ser. No. 09/607,656 (NPA038US), Ser. No. 09/609,132 (NPA041US),
Ser. No. 09/609,303 (NPA050US), Ser. No. 09/610,095 (NPA051US), Ser. No. 09/609,596 (NPA052US),
Ser. No. 09/607,843 (NPA063US), Ser. No. 09/607,605 (NPA065US), Ser. No. 09/608,178 (NPA067US),
Ser. No. 09/609,553 (NPA068US), Ser. No. 09/609,233 (NPA069US), Ser. No. 09/609,149 (NPA071US),
Ser. No. 09/608,022 (NPA072US), Ser. No. 09/609,232 (NPB003US), Ser. No. 09/607,844 (NPB004US),
Ser. No. 09/607,657 (NPB005US), Ser. No. 09/608,920 (NPP019US), Ser. No. 09/607,985 (PEC04US),
Ser. No. 09/607,990 (PEC05US), Ser. No. 09/607,196 (PEC06US), Ser. No. 09/606,999 (PEC07US)
The disclosures of these co-pending applications are incorporated herein by reference.
Various methods, systems and apparatus relating to the present invention are disclosed in the following co-pending applications filed by the applicant or assignee of the present invention on May 23, 2000:
Ser. No. 09/575,197 (NPA001US), Ser. No. 09/575,195 (NPA002US), Ser. No. 09/575,159 (NPA004US),
Ser. No. 09/575,132 (NPA005US), Ser. No. 09/575,123 (NPA006US), Ser. No. 09/575,148 (NPA007US),
Ser. No. 09/575,130 (NPA008US), Ser. No. 09/575,165 (NPA009US), Ser. No. 09/575,153 (NPA010US),
Ser. No. 09/575,118 (NPA012US), Ser. No. 09/575,131 (NPA016US), Ser. No. 09/575,116 (NPA017US)
Ser. No. 09/575,144 (NPA018US), Ser. No. 09/575,139 (NPA019US), Ser. No. 09/575,186 (NPA020US),
Ser. No. 09/575,185 (NPA021US), Ser. No. 09/575,191 (NPA030US), Ser. No. 09/575,145 (NPA035US),
Ser. No. 09/575,192 (NPA048US), Ser. No. 09/575,181 (NPA075US), Ser. No. 09/575,193 (NPB001US),
Ser. No. 09/575,156 (NPB002US), Ser. No. 09/575,183 (NPK002US), Ser. No. 09/575,160 (NPK003US),
Ser. No. 09/575,150 (NPK004US), Ser. No. 09/575,169 (NPK005US), Ser. No. 09/575,184 (NPM001US),
Ser. No. 09/575,128 (NPM002US), Ser. No. 09/575,180 (NPM003US), Ser. No. 09/575,149 (NPM004US),
Ser. No. 09/575,179 (NPN001US), Ser. No. 09/575,133 (NPP005US), Ser. No. 09/575,143 (NPP006US),
Ser. No. 09/575,187 (NPP001US), Ser. No. 09/575,155 (NPP003US), Ser. No. 09/575,196 (NPP007US),
Ser. No. 09/575,198 (NPP008US), Ser. No. 09/575,178 (NPP016US), Ser. No. 09/575,164 (NPP017US),
Ser. No. 09/575,146 (NPP018US), Ser. No. 09/575,174 (NPS001US), Ser. No. 09/575,163 (NPS003US),
Ser. No. 09/575,168 (NPS020US), Ser. No. 09/575,154 (NPT001US), Ser. No. 09/575,129 (NPT002US),
Ser. No. 09/575,124 (NPT003US), Ser. No. 09/575,188 (NPT004US), Ser. No. 09/575,189 (NPX001US),
Ser. No. 09/575,162 (NPX003US), Ser. No. 09/575,172 (NPX008US), Ser. No. 09/575,170 (NPX011US),
Ser. No. 09/575,171 (NPX014US), Ser. No. 09/575,161 (NPX016US), Ser. No. 09/575,141 (IJ52US),
Ser. No. 09/575,125 (IJM52US), Ser. No. 09/575,142 (MJ10US), Ser. No. 09/575,140 (MJ11US),
Ser. No. 9/575,190 (MJ12US), Ser. No. 09/575,138 (MJ13US), Ser. No. 09/575,126 (MJ14US),
Ser. No. 09/575,127 (MJ15US), Ser. No. 09/575,158 (MJ34US), Ser. No. 09/575,117 (MJ47US),
Ser. No. 09/575,147 (MJ58US), Ser. No. 09/575,152 (MJ62US), Ser. No. 09/575,176 (MJ63US),
Ser. No. 09/575,115 (PAK04US), Ser. No. 09/575,114 (PAK05US), Ser. No. 09/575,113 (PAK06US),
Ser. No. 09/575,112 (PAK07US), Ser. No. 09/575,111 (PAK08US), Ser. No. 09/575,108 (PEC01US),
Ser. No. 09/575,109 (PEC02US), Ser. No. 09/575,110 (PEC03US)
The disclosures of these co-pending applications are incorporated herein by cross-reference.
Current drawing and writing implements such as pens and pencils are relatively static devices in relation to the characteristics of the marking that they produce. A pencil, fountain or ball type pen generally has a single marking point which deposits a single color of lead or ink. The marking point of a pen cannot be modified other than by replacement and any modification of the characteristics of markings made rely on the user changing the orientation of the implement, the direction of movement and the force applied to the substrate. Whilst some ball type pens are available with multiple separate cartridges, these merely provide the user with the ability to select a particular color. Because each color is provided by a separate cartridge, there is a limit on the number of colors which may be practically provided.
In an attempt to provide a writing or marking implement with increased utility, the present invention, in one broad form, provides a pen or a cartridge for a pen including an inkjet type printhead as an alternative to a conventional nib or point of a pen or pencil. The provision of an inkjet type printhead enables more variation of and easier control over the characteristics of the markings made as compared to conventional pens and pencils.
The invention also provides, in one broad form, a pen including a marking device and operative to mark a visible path onto a surface, the marking device electronically controllable to change at least one attribute of the path, the pen including a user interface whereby a user may modify the at least one attribute.
The marking device may be integral with the pen or may be part of a user replaceable cartridge.
Accordingly, in one broad form, the invention also provides a cartridge for a pen, the cartridge including a marking device and operative to mark a visible path onto a surface, the marking device electronically controllable to change at least one attribute of the path.
The pen or the cartridge may include a non marking stylus nib. The stylus nib is preferably movable along a first axis relative to the cartridge body or pen. Alternatively the stylus nib may be fixed. In the preferred form the stylus and marking device are both part of a user replaceable cartridge but the stylus nib may be part of the pen and the marking device part of a disposable cartridge.
A position sensor which senses the relative position of the stylus nib, or a force sensor which senses the compressive force applied to the stylus nib, or both, may be provided. The information sensed may be used merely to turn the marking device!on or off or it may also be used to control an attribute of the path deposited.
An on/off switch may be turned to an xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d state upon sensing of more than a predetermined amount of movement of the stylus nib or application of more than a predetermined compressive force to the stylus nib.
The marking device preferably includes a capper device movable between an open position, in which the printhead may deposit ink on the surface, and a closed. position in which the capper blocks the printhead from depositing ink.
In the preferred form the capper device rotates about an axis between the open and closed positions. Preferably this movement is achieved by movement of the stylus nib.
In a preferred embodiment there is a stylus nib movable along a first axis which includes a slot or groove extending at other than 0xc2x0 or 90xc2x0 to the first axis. A capper device is mounted in front of the marking device and is rotatable about a second axis parallel to the first axis between an open and closed position. The capper device includes an arm engaging the slot or groove, whereby movement of the stylus nib along the first axis moves the capper device between the open and closed positions.
The cartridge or pen may include a power source for at least the marking device and preferably for the user interface. The power source may be a disposable battery or a rechargeable battery.
Where a cartridge is provided, the cartridge preferably includes an electrical input for receiving at least one control signal for changing the at least one attribute from the pen.
The marking device may act onto the surface or a transfer device may be provided onto which the marking device acts.
Where a cartridge is provided, the cartridge may include non volatile memory which stores at least data relating to the modifiable attribute or attributes.
The marking device is preferably an ink ejection type printhead but other marking devices may be used.
The invention in a further embodiment provides a pen including a marking device and operative to mark a visible path onto a surface, the marking device electronically controllable to change at least one attribute of the path, the pen including a user interface whereby a user may modify the at least one attribute, and at least one sensing device for sensing images or colors or both.
At least one attribute may be modified, based on the sensed image or color.
The pen preferably includes a memory for storing at least one user defined set of attributes and a user defined set optionally includes attributes derived from an image or color sensed by the sensing device.
One of the sensor device(s) may be capable of sensing images including coded data relating to attributes.
The sensing device may be located adjacent the marking device or be located at one end of the pen with the marking device located at the other end of the pen.
The sensing device is preferably operable by pushing the device against a surface.
The user interface may include at least one slider or at least one control button or at least one slider and at least one control button.
The user interface may include a display for displaying information relating to the at least one attribute.
The user interface is preferably operable to cycle through the stored sets of at least one attribute.
The invention also provides a pen including a marking device and operative to mark a visible path onto a surface, the marking device electronically controllable to change at least one attribute of the path, the pen including a user interface whereby a user may modify the at least one attribute and at least one sensor device capable of sensing images including coded data.
The pen preferably includes a decoder to decode the coded data and to change at least one attribute in response to the decoded data.
The pen may include a receiver for receiving commands from an external control source, at least one attribute being changed in response to said received commands.
The pen preferably includes a memory for storing different sets of attribute values. The memory may store at least one user defined set of the at least one attribute.
The pen preferably includes a transmitter for transmitting sensed image data, coded data or decoded data to an external control source.
The pen preferably transmits sensed image data, coded data or decoded data to an external control source together with the value or values of the at least one attribute of the path at the location of the sensed image.
The pen may include a position sensing device or a motion sensing device or both and at least one attribute is dependant on the relative position of the pen, the relative speed of the pen or both.
The position or speed of the pen may be derived from the sensed position of the images or it may be derived from the data encoded in the sensed images.
The invention also provides, in one broad form, an ink ejection type printhead having a plurality of ink ejection devices and a central axis, the ink ejection devices arranged in a series of groups, each of the groups generally extending along non parallel lines.
Adjacent ink ejection devices of each group may be located on alternate sides of a radial line or on a radial line.
A set of the devices may be connected to a common supply of ink. Preferably each set includes devices of more than one group and more preferably each set has a different ink supply to the other sets. The devices of a group are preferably part of the same set and adjacent groups belong to different sets.
The groups of different sets are preferably arranged in a repeating pattern.
Preferably there are four sets and twelve groups.
Preferably each group of devices is supplied with ink from a common gallery, all of the galleries being at a first level in the printhead, galleries for a set of devices being interconnected in part by at least one interconnecting passageway at a second level, the interconnecting passageways of each set passing beneath galleries of at least one other set.
The printhead preferably includes a first layer of solid material, an ink ejection device layer above the first layer and a second layer of solid material below the first layer.
The galleries are preferably slots extending through the thickness of the first layer and preferably the interconnecting passageways are grooves in the lower surface of the second layer which extend only partway through the thickness of the second layer.
Preferably the second layer includes linking passageways linking the galleries with the interconnecting passageways, the linking passageways extending through the thickness of the second layer.
The first, second and an ink ejection device layers are discrete layers or part of an integral device.